Gaming machines which enable players to play primary or base games in exchange for monetary credits or dollars wagered are well known. In these gaming machines, the amount of monetary credits or dollars placed as the wager on the primary game may vary based on the denomination of the gaming machine and the maximum number of credits associated with the gaming machine.